Expectativas
by Luls
Summary: Ron espera la peor noticia de su vida, Hermione espera que Ron se comporte, Rose sólo espera que todo aquello termine, y Scorpius espera seguir con vida para el final de la noche. Oneshot, Scorpius/Rose.


**N/A:** _bueno, Evy, éste va para vos. Entre nosotras nos entendemos, ¿no? Espero te guste, y si no, por lo menos, que sepas disimular y fingir que me querés un poquito más. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado... otra vez.  
_

**Disclaimer: **_todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

_

* * *

_

**_Expectativas_**

--

Claro, la Tierra seguiría girando, el chocolate de Honeydukes continuaría siendo el más delicioso de todos, los Chudley Cannons permanecerían en el último puesto del campeonato, y el sol saldría todas las malditas mañanas de todos los malditos días durante el resto de las malditas vidas de todos aquellos que pudieran decir que iban a vivir veinticuatro horas más. El mundo no experimentaría ningún Gran Cambio.

Pero Scorpius Malfoy estaba seguro de que su vida, tal cual la había conocido durante sus casi veinte años, cambiaría radicalmente en digamos… quince minutos, resolvió, luego de comprobar su reloj una vez más. Quizás tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir con un solo brazo, o a respirar sólo cuando fuera absolutamente necesario.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres tomar nada? –preguntó Rose Weasley, inclinándose hacia adelante para ver la cara de Scorpius- Estás sudando… bastante…

-No seas ridícula. Los Malfoys no sudamos.

Eso es lo que estaba obligado a decir, por más que era una terrible mentira y por más que sabía que Rose rodaría los ojos de _esa_ forma. La verdad era que lo último que quería en ese momento era introducir cualquier cosa (líquida o sólida) a su cuerpo, por temor a _expulsarlo_ de forma muy poco elegante y muy poco apropiada dada la situación en la que se hallaba.

-Por favor, Scorpius, mi padre _no es_ un monstruo –dijo Rose, algo fastidiada, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se echaba hacia atrás en el sillón ubicado en el centro del living de su casa materna. Scorpius tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no rebatir lo que su novia acababa de decir. Ron Weasley ciertamente _era_ un monstruo. Y uno muy terrorífico.

(O eso es lo que Scorpius creía que debía pensar. Era casi un deber de yerno. Y de Malfoy).

Hermione hizo su entrada al living desde la cocina con una bandeja de té en las manos. Dirigió una sonrisa cortés –aunque algo forzada- al invitado y fue a ocupar el sillón enfrentado al sofá en el que estaban los jóvenes.

-Ron debe estar por llegar –comentó mientras servía el té en dos tazas-. Usualmente llega más temprano, pero parece ser que el papeleo lo retuvo. ¿Seguro que no quieres té, Scorpius?

-Seguro. Se lo agradezco.

Al menos podía contar con que sus modales no lo desertarían en situaciones límites. Y, si de él dependiera, no le importaría que el _papeleo_ retuviera a su suegro de por vida (Scorpius estaba seguro de que las ganas de Ron Weasley de llegar a su casa eran de igual de microscópicas que las de él mismo, y de que ese papeleo era tan real como las posibilidades de que Hufflepuff ganara alguna vez la Copa de las Casas).

-Debo decir que estoy muy intrigada por saber qué es lo que deben decirnos – declaró Hermione mientras le pasaba una humeante taza a su hija-. Y también estoy complacida, ya que hace bastante que no nos prestan una visita –agregó en un tono levemente acusador. Rose se escudó tras un trago de té y escapó a los ojos de su madre. Scorpius sabía de sobra que el único motivo por el cual Rose no veía con más frecuencia a sus padres era por la consideración que le tenía a él y a todo el feudo que habían heredado de sus respectivos progenitores.

-Ya te lo he dicho, mamá. Estamos terriblemente ocupados.

Scorpius sintió que era hora de actuar como novio y respaldar a Rose. Llevó su mano hasta la más pequeña de la chica y la oprimió con cariñosa firmeza, enviándole una sonrisa cálida, a la cual Rose, claro está, respondió con un arqueo de cejas. _Ese _tipo de cosas no eran normales en Scorpius Malfoy. O en ningún Malfoy, a decir verdad.

-Rose trabaja tan duro en San Mugo que ya es considerada por todos como la interna más prometedora –dijo el muchacho, asegurándose de teñir su voz con orgullo y afecto; no porque no los sintiera realmente, sino porque, por legado, no era muy ducho en ninguno de los dos.

De inmediato Rose comprendió a su novio, y, luego de comprobar por el rabillo del ojo que su madre exhibía ahora una expresión disimuladamente satisfecha, sonrió y dijo en el mismo tono que Scorpius había usado:

-Y Scorpius fue ascendido a colaborador directo del Wizengamot, mamá, y aún no tiene veinte años.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa tensa, y Rose supo que hubiera querido hacer algún comentario referente a las conexiones de Scorpius. Pero hubiera sido ridículo e infundado, y ambas Weasleys los sabían bien.

-Sí, eso oí. Felicidades, Scorpius.

-Muchas gracias, señora. Y yo he oído que la Ley de Defensa a los Híbridos fue al fin aprobada. Felicidades a usted.

Hermione aceptó las atenciones con una sonrisa un poco más relajada y un asentimiento de cabeza, y Scorpius se sintió enormemente complacido. Claro, ganarse a la madre siempre sería mucho más sencillo, pero era un buen comienzo.

-Si no es mucha molestia, ahora sí me gustaría un poco de té. Y, debo decirlo, su colección de libros nunca deja de maravillarme, señora Weasley.

* * *

-¿Cuál es nuestro trabajo, Ron? –preguntó Harry, viendo cómo su mejor amigo le daba un largo trago a la lata de cerveza recién abierta. Vagamente se imaginó la expresión de Hermione si supiera que su marido estaba bebiendo alcohol cuando aún no había caído el sol, sabiendo que debería haber llegado a su casa hacía casi media hora. Ron le envió a Harry una mirada curiosa.

-Cazar a los tipos malos, por supuesto –respondió. Harry se permitió sonreír un poco mientras echaba una distraída mirada al pub en el que se encontraban.

-Y los que matan son tipos malos, ¿verdad? –continuó. Ahora Ron lo miraba de lleno, con el ceño fruncido y la lata de cerveza fija entre sus manos.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo, Harry –el morocho lo ignoró.

-_Entonces_, si llevas a cabo tu plan – prosiguió-, _tú_ serías un _tipo malo_, y yo tendría que cazarte.

Ron rodó los ojos y resopló con muy poco encanto.

-Por favor, Harry, como si tú no quisieras hacer lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar. Imagina que es Lily en lugar de Rose.

Por un momento la cara de Harry se ensombreció y sus ojos se entrecerraron, y Ron supo que sus palabras habían hecho efecto y que su amigo estaba ahora imaginándose un universo caótico y horripilante en el que la pequeña Lily Potter estaba de novia con Scorpius Malfoy. Y sonrió satisfecho.

Harry carraspeó y sacudió un poco la cabeza, limpiando su mente de impuros pensamientos.

-Vamos, Ron, no es para tanto –dijo, aunque su tono ya no era tan firme como antes-. Además, ni siquiera sabes si es _eso_ lo que tienen para decirte.

Ron exhaló larga y profundamente y cerró sus ojos con pesadez.

-_"Papá, Scorpius y yo tenemos que decirles algo _–comenzó Ron, imitando la femenina voz de su hija-. _Pensábamos pasar el viernes a la tarde. Es algo __**muy**__ importante papá. Una noticia __**muy **__importante, papá…"_

Dejó la frase suspendida en el aire, dejando que las palabras hicieran todo el trabajo; y luego volvió a darle un largo trago a la lata de cerveza.

Harry oprimió sus labios y jugueteó inconsciente con una servilleta de papel sobre la mesa.

-Podría… podría ser cualquier cosa… -Ron resopló una vez más mientras bajaba la lata.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no será _cualquier cosa_, Harry –dijo.

Con rudeza apoyó sus codos en la mesa y llevó su cabeza hasta sus manos, despeinando su pelo más de lo que ya estaba. Permaneció así varios segundos, y el morocho aprovechó para echarle una mirada al reloj, agradeciendo internamente que se le hubiera ocurrido avisarle a Ginny que llegaría más tarde.

-¿Sabes…? –preguntó Ron de repente, tomando un poco por sorpresa a Harry- Siempre me imaginé que un mundo sin Malfoys sería perfecto… ideal. Aunque siempre supe, también, que era imposible… -otro trago, una sacudida de cabeza- Pero lo último que me esperaba era que mi hija, mi _preciosa_ hija, tuviera _nada_ que ver con prolongar esa descendencia.

Harry asintió un poco, apenas, y palmeó con firmeza y afecto la espalda de su amigo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un Malfoy lo convertiría en tío abuelo?

-Bueno, Ron, no…

-¿Sabes lo que más me enferma? –interrumpió Ron, perdido por completo en sus pensamientos- ¿Sabes lo que hace que la sangre me hierva y que quiera matar veinte veces a ese muchacho insolente? –Harry hubiera dicho algo, hubiera contestado, pero sabía que no tendría sentido. Ron oprimió sus mandíbulas y volvió a sacudir su cabeza- Saber lo que debió haber pasado para llegar a… -hizo ademanes imprecisos y torpes con sus manos- a _eso_. Lo que ese… _tipo_ hizo con… con mi niña… -por un momento Harry pensó que Ron había largado un sollozo. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan terrible para el pelirrojo hubiera sido bastante cómica. Oh, a quién engañaba; era cómica de todos modos.

Harry volvió a palmear a Ron en la espalda y soltó un suspiro terminante.

-De una u otra forma, amigo… -dijo- Debes ir a casa. Sé un hombre.

Ron imitó el suspiro del morocho y asintió con pesadez. Entonces Harry se puso de pie y se desperezó un poco, comprobando su reloj una vez más. Cuando se volteó para mirar a su amigo, vio que éste seguía sentado, estaba aún asintiendo distraído, y no daba muestras de querer ponerse de pie. Harry rodó los ojos.

-Es decir… -dijo Ron de repente, como si no hubiera quedado en claro que la discusión había acabado- soy muy joven para ser abuelo… -elevó su rostro para fijar sus ojos en los de Harry- ¡Abuelo, Harry!

El Niño que Vivió se dejó caer en la silla, aún tibia por su propio trasero, y suspiró una vez más.

* * *

Con una ceja arqueada, Rose observaba la escena que trascurría delante de ella. Era todo muy curioso… y un tanto alterante. Para empezar, no recordaba haber visto a su madre reír así desde aquella vez en la que Hugo experimentó, de forma poco satisfactoria, con un talco hilarante de la tienda del tío George. Y verlo a Scorpius, con su quinta taza de té a medio beber, observando con aprecio cómo su madre reía de sus –no tan- cómicas anécdotas… era, cuanto menos, raro.

Hermione había sacado hacía un rato su enorme baúl de pociones, lleno de los ingredientes más extraños y codiciados, al cual Scorpius había halagado sin parar durante quince minutos (y allí fue cuando Rose comenzó a sospechar, porque la emoción de su novio no parecía para nada ensayada; ni siquiera para ella). Hermione, con mal disimulada jactancia, se había inmerso, entonces, en la historia de cómo había obtenido su gran colección, a lo que Scorpius respondió con la exposición de varias pociones (_"de me mi propia y sencilla invención"_, había dicho), las cuales Hermione anotó con notable interés.

Luego de eso, Hermione creyó oportuno mostrar a Scorpius fotografías de Rose en sus momentos menos favorables (incluyendo aquella en la que se la mostraba intentando imitar el color de pelo de Teddy con acuarelas de Albus). Y, por último, Scorpius había decidido contarle a su madre una historia, famosa entre las personas cercanas a su edad, que involucraba a Rose, un elfo doméstico de Hogwarts, el banquete de bienvenida de su último año en el colegio, y demasiada pimienta en el plato de la más pequeña de los Weasley. Aha. Imitó las voces, incluso.

Rose había comenzado a juguetear con las puntas de su pelo, echada hacia atrás en el sillón, resoplando cada vez que creía conveniente. Le parecía muy agradable la idea de volver a su apartamento y dejar para otra ocasión la charla que se suponía que debía tener con sus padres. Porque estaba segura de que en cualquier momento su madre recordaría la carta de amor que Rose le había escrito a Scorpius en las vacaciones de Navidad de su primer año en Hogwarts (y el alboroto que su padre había armado entonces), y no estaba lista para que su novio supiera que le gustaba desde hacía tanto, cuando recién en séptimo año accedió a sus incesantes peticiones de citas.

La puerta de calle se abrió en ese momento, reemplazando las preocupaciones de Rose por otras más apremiantes.

Las tres personas sentadas en el living notaron el súbito cambio en el ambiente. La sonrisa de Hermione quedó congelada, y había girado su cabeza hacia la arcada que conectaba con el vestíbulo. Los nudillos de Scorpius se habían puesto blancos cuando comenzó a oprimir con demasiada fuerza el asa de la taza (que ya debía estar vacía). Rose se enderezó y llevó sus manos a su regazo mientras lamía sus labios secos. Se oyeron unos pasos apagados desde la habitación contigua, y Scorpius llegó a enviarle a su novia una última mirada en la cual mezclaba mil emociones distintas antes de que Ron Weasley hiciera su entrada.

Su camisa blanca estaba arrugada y tenía una mancha (Hermione hubiera dicho de cerveza, si no hubiera sabido que eso era imposible) en el pecho. Había arremangado sus mangas hasta la altura de los codos. Scorpius recordaba que su suegro era alto, pero no lo recordaba _tan_ alto. Por lo menos, pensó como forma de consuelo, el pelo terriblemente despeinado, como lo tenía en aquel momento, le quitaba un poco el aire aterrador.

Sólo un poco.

Ron había hecho un estudio rápido de la situación. Sus ojos habían pasado de su esposa (tan hermosa como siempre) a su hija (quien tenía una blusa demasiado escotada), deteniéndose en… bueno, en _eso_ que algunos insistían en llamar ser humano y que su hija, sin tener en consideración a su padre, había decidido llamar novio hacía más de dos años.

Hermione tomó instantánea consciencia de cómo el ceño de Ron se había fruncido y sus ojos habían quedado fijos en la figura de Scorpius. También advirtió que la palidez natural del muchacho había comenzado a tomar un tono casi fantasmal, así que, siendo una buena anfitriona y sabiendo manejar situaciones límites, se puso de pie con toda la gracia que le era posible y se dirigió hacia su marido.

-Buenas noches, querido –saludó, depositando un corto beso sin sonido en la mejilla del recién llegando. Ron parpadeó un par de veces y llevó sus ojos hacia los de Hermione, dirigiéndole entonces una sonrisa rígida.

-Hola, papá –saludó entonces Rose, intentando que su sonrisa fuera tierna y algo infantil. Había pasado varias horas eligiendo el atuendo perfecto que vestir esa tarde. Debía ser algo que le recordara a su padre que seguiría siendo su niñita, pasara lo que pasara, pero que al mismo tiempo dejara en claro que ya era una mujer que tomaba sus propias decisiones. Y cuando había creído que por fin había encontrado el atuendo ideal, Scorpius había contraído sus cejas y había señalado que su blusa era demasiado escotada.

-Buenas noches, señor Weasley –saludó por fin Scorpius, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose con pasos –aparentemente- seguros hacia Ron, ofreciendo un apretón de manos. Ron no hizo más que bajar sus ojos hacia la mano de Scorpius y alzar las cejas, dejando al muchacho esperando, hasta que Hermione tironeó de la manga de su camisa con poco disimulo, logrando que el recién llegado rodara los ojos y estrechara la mano de su yerno.

-Lamento llegar tarde –dijo Ron con voz ronca mientras acompañaba a Hermione al sillón donde había estado sentada-. Papeleo… -agregó como única explicación, haciendo movimientos indefinidos con una mano. Las otras tres personas sólo atinaron a asentir vagamente con sus cabezas, dejándose caer en un silencio del que sabían que sería difícil salir, pero al que parecía inevitable entrar.

Hermione había cruzado sus piernas y una de sus manos había subido para juguetear con el dije que colgaba de una cadena alrededor de su cuello. Rose tenía sus manos en su regazo, retorciéndolas compulsivamente, y pasaba sus ojos –abiertos a más no poder- de su padre a su madre. Scorpius, cuando había vuelto a sentarse, se había quedado al borde del sillón; su vista estaba fija en Ron, como si temiera que en cualquier momento sacara su varita e intentara alguna de las cosas que hacen los aurors sobre él. Ron, por su parte, había cruzado sus brazos con fuerza sobre su pecho y su ceño estaba fruncido tan, _tan _profundamente, que se necesitarían varias pociones antiarrugas de Fleur para borrarlo.

Fue Hermione la encargada de romper el silencio, comenzando con un elocuente carraspeo.

-¿Van a quedarse a cenar? –preguntó- No había pensado hacer más que una ensalada, porque Ron estuvo con problemas estomacales y no creo que…

-No necesitan saber eso, Hermione –la interrumpió su marido, mascullando entre dientes. Hermione lo desestimó con una sonrisa condescendiente y continuó dirigiéndose a los jóvenes.

-Puedo preparar algo de carne, si quieren.

Rose lamió sus labios y compartió una mirada con Scorpius antes de responder:

-Gracias, pero… ya tenemos planes… -Hermione aceptó la respuesta con gracia, asintiendo una sola vez con su cabeza. Ron, por otro lado, dejó escapar un resoplido y fijó una vez más sus ojos en el rostro de Scorpius.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que los retiene? –preguntó con brusquedad- Dijeron que tenían que decir _algo_, y si es lo único que los trajo aquí… pues no nos hagan perder más el tiempo y… y sólo _díganlo…_

-Ron, por favor –reprimió Hermione.

Los ojos de Scorpius se habían dilatado y sus mejillas se habían teñido de un rosa muy pálido. Giró su cabeza para observar a su novia, quien le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión que él tenía, hasta que con un simple movimiento, un simple subir y bajar de cabeza, Scorpius comprendió que no podía continuar esperando.

Aclaró su garganta un par de veces, lamió sus labios y tragó. Miró brevemente a Hermione, pero en seguida llevó su completa atención hacia Ron, quien le correspondía con el mismo trato exclusivo. Scorpius tuvo la sombría intuición de que ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de revelar, y eso hacía que decirlo fuera diez veces más complicado.

-Señor Weasley… -comenzó- Señora Weasley –añadió, evitando llamarla _Hermione_, como ella misma había insistido hacía sólo unos minutos, antes de que llegara Ron. Respiró profundamente hasta que estuvo listo para seguir, lo cual no pasó hasta que sintió la pequeña mano de Rose colarse entre la suya propia reposando sobre su pierna izquierda. La oprimió con fuerza-. Su hija… Rose y yo… -pasó por alto el tono verdoso que estaba tomando el rostro de Ron, o el semblante curioso y la aprensión que portaba ahora Hermione- vamos a casarnos.

Y aquí fue cuando todo comenzó a tornarse absolutamente extraordinario, por falta de un término más explicativo.

* * *

-Eso fue… -comenzó Rose, deteniéndose a buscar la palabra indicada.

-Raro –completó Scorpius. Rose asintió.

-Muy raro.

Estaban a dos cuadras de la casa de sus padres, hasta donde habían llegado caminando, tomados de la mano y en completo silencio.

La noticia de su casamiento no había provocado la reacción que habían esperado (y temido). Bueno, su madre sí se había comportado como Rose creyó que lo haría, llevándose una mano al pecho y cuestionando sus edades entre otras cosas. _"¿No creen que aún son muy jóvenes? El matrimonio no es cosa sencilla, podría intervenir con su desarrollo profesional. Quizás estén apresurándose." _Pero, honestamente, cualquier cosa que pudiera haber dicho o hecho Hermione tras la revelación de las intenciones de los jóvenes quedó opacada por la reacción de su marido. Y llamarla reacción es ser amable.

-¿Se van a _casar_? –preguntó y, si bien tanto Scorpius como Rose esperaban la casi obligatoria pregunta ratificadora, fue inmediatamente evidente que Ron esperaba con ansias la confirmación. Su rostro se había iluminado como si lo apuntaran los faros del Autobús Noctámbulo y la sonrisa que mostraba dejaba en vergüenza a las que exhibía el abuelo Weasley cuando alguien le hablaba de teléfonos celulares.

Rose y Scorpius se habían mirado, completamente desconcertados, y habían asentido con mucha lentitud y prudencia. Rose comenzó a hablar, contando cómo la semana anterior Scorpius le había pedido casamiento a la mitad de un paseo por Hogsmeade, pero comprendió que nadie le estaba prestando atención. Su padre había comenzado a reír de forma casi histérica, mascullando cosas incoherentes entre dientes, y se había echado hacia atrás en el sofá, inclinando hacia arriba su cabeza y mirando hacia el techo, como si allí pudiera ver lo más gracioso del mundo. Hermione había detenido su propio discurso y sermón para observar con preocupación a su esposo. Y Scorpius sólo estaba allí, realmente, esperando que en cualquier momento su suegro recobrara la cordura y se le abalanzara directamente a la yugular.

Y cuando Ron se puso de repente de pie, el joven Malfoy de veras pensó que su vida, tal cual la conocía, llegaría a su fin. Ya había comenzado a decirse a sí mismo que había vivido bien y que había sido decentemente feliz casi todo el tiempo e increíblemente feliz por momentos, cuando comenzó a pensar que quizás no todo estaba aún perdido; Ron Weasley se había dirigido sin dudarlo hacia su hija y, tomándola de las manos, la había puesto de pie y había rodeado su cuerpo con sus largos brazos, apresándola en el abrazo más paternal que Scorpius podía imaginar.

-Se va a _casar_ – farfullaba-. Mi niñita se va a _casar_…

Rose buscó el rostro de su madre con desesperación, y al ver que allí se reflejaba el mismo desconcierto que ella sentía, no atinó a más que devolverle el abrazo a su padre, dando incómodas palmadas en su espalda.

La situación se tornó incluso más ridícula cuando, al acabar el abrazo y depositar un sonoro beso en cada mejilla de su hija, Ron se volvió hacia Scorpius y, antes de que el invitado tuviera tiempo de ponerse en guardia, tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas, enormes, y la estrechó con tremenda fuerza y emoción, siempre sonriendo y mostrando todos sus dientes.

Luego de aquello Ron había casi saltado hacia Hermione y la había envuelto en un abrazo, haciéndola girar en el aire y besándola, repitiendo una y otra vez que su niñita se casaría. Ante la asombrada mirada de los otros tres había corrido hacia las escaleras gritando que usaría la chimenea de su dormitorio para hablar con Harry y contarle las _excelentes noticias._

Para entonces las bocas de Rose, Scorpius y Hermione tenían casi el mismo ángulo de abertura, y los tres pares de ojos estaban fijos en el mismo punto, en el hueco de la escalera por donde había desaparecido Ron.

Hermione, por supuesto, había comprendido que la idea de oponerse de cualquier manera al casamiento era ahora ridícula. Y no sería ella la que jugaría el papel de padre castrador. Así que, luego de sacudir un poco su cabeza para despabilar su atareada mente, se había vuelto a su hija sonriéndole y la había abrazado, deseándole sus mejores deseos, pasando luego a abrazar y a felicitar a Scorpius.

Y lo que podría haber terminado como una tragedia griega había llegado al final, de una forma que ninguno de los dos esperaba o creía posible.

-No me quejo –dijo Scorpius, apretando aún más la mano de Rose y atrayéndola hacia él-. Para nada-. La chica sonrió y sacó del bolsillo posterior de sus jeans la sortija de compromiso que se había quitado antes de entrar a la casa de sus padres.

-Yo tampoco –dijo, colocando la alianza en su dedo anular, donde cabía a la perfección, notando cuánto había extrañado llevarla puesta, por más que hacía sólo una semana que la tenía. Scorpius pasó un brazo por sus hombros hasta acortar por completo la distancia entre ellos.

-¿Sabes? –preguntó el muchacho. Rose giró su cabeza para verlo, y advirtió una expresión pensativa en el rostro de su novio- Creo que comienzo a elaborar un nuevo respeto por tu padre –dijo, a lo cual Rose respondió con una risa silenciosa y un suave golpe en su antebrazo.

Caminaron un poco más, abrazados, hasta que llegaron a una esquina particularmente oscura. Se detuvieron y se miraron.

-Aún falta la otra mitad –dijo Rose, mordiéndose el labio y volviendo a tomar las manos de Scorpius entre las suyas. Scorpius le sonrió socarronamente.

-Por favor, Rose –le dijo-, mi padre _no es_ un monstruo.

Rose sonrió y rodó sus ojos, sabiendo que se lo tenía merecido. Se puso en puntas de pie y besó a Scorpius durante unos segundos, hasta que se separó, tragó saliva, y asintió una corta vez. Tomados de las manos se desvanecieron en el aire, y lo último que pensó Scorpius, antes de aparecerse con su prometida en los terrenos de la Mansión Malfoy, fue que, quizás, podría dejar de tener pesadillas sobre el momento en el que debiera decirle a su suegro que iba a convertirlo en abuelo.

Quizás Ron Weasley, al fin y al cabo, fuera un hombre comprensivo.

* * *

-¿Puedes explicarme _qué_ es lo que te sucede? –le preguntó Hermione a su marido, advirtiendo que la sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo parecía permanente- No me malinterpretes… me alegra que te hayas tomado la noticia tan bien, pero… ¿por qué?

Ron intensificó su sonrisa, haciéndola ahora un poco intrigante.

-¿No puedo estar feliz por saber que mi única hija va a casarse? –inquirió. Hermione supo que la pregunta era retórica y, de todas maneras, la respuesta no hubiera sido apropiada. Ron se había desvestido mientras silbaba una canción vivaracha, y había entrado al cuarto de baño, sabiendo que tenía motivos de sobra para estar feliz.

Después de todo, el matrimonio no era algo definitivo, como un bebé. Y vivían en un mundo moderno, donde existía una pequeña maravilla llamada divorcio.

* * *


End file.
